


Verb: Buttling

by redsrule1



Category: Downton Abbey, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsrule1/pseuds/redsrule1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Jarvis discuss his job description.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verb: Buttling

_Psheewww!_

"Sir, that bullet nearly hit us."

"Don't change the subject, Jarvis. Who's Carson?"

"From _Downton Abbey._ "

"You're writing buttlefic on my mainframe."

"I rather _am_ your mainframe, sir."

"So, why Carson? Why not Jeeves?"

"Carson commands respect from the servants as well as the lords and ladies. One can dream."

"I programmed dreams? Who d'you think _I'm_ most like? Lord Grantham?"

"An un-self-examined lord of the manor whose underlings are the real brains behind the throne."

"Well, no, I—"

"Quite an apt analogy, sir. I commend you."

"Uh, thanks? But no, maybe I'm somebody else."

"Isis, perhaps?"


End file.
